


No Time to Look Back

by DarkAngelBK201



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Pain, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelBK201/pseuds/DarkAngelBK201
Summary: The clock ticks onward, telling of just how long they’ve been stranded, and just how long they will be if they don’t do anything about it.Kinda sorta spoilers for Loss, but not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, this is just me venting out my building frustration at the lack of mention of the 02 kids. LIKE COME ON MENTION THEM! AND IF THEY'RE HURT I GET TO RIOT RIGHT? Ahem...Anywayssss, here's my theory of what's going on with my babes.

“Think we’re ever going to get rescued?”

The question was answered with silence at first, a heavy silence that said far more than words ever could have. Daisuke leaned back against the wall, his legs splayed before him. His eyes flicked up towards the ceiling, tracing the lines in the stonework. Fingers twitched anxiously against his stomach, tapping against the torn cloth of his worn t-shirt. Finally, he looked down towards Miyako, forcing himself not to react at the dark bruising that was scattered across her thin frame. 

“I…I don’t know anymore, Miyako…” he whispered back, one of his hands falling to the bloodstained goggles pooled at his hip. One of the lenses was cracked, web like fractures spreading across its entire width. There was a period where these had meant something, but it had been a long time since that meaning had faded. His fingers curled tightly around them, his jaw clenching as he resisted the urge to throw them. “But…maybe we shouldn’t wait around anymore… If…if they can’t be bothered to come find us…then we need to find our own way out. I can’t stand to watch this happen to the two of you anymore.”

He watched as Miyako’s gaze slid to the boy next to her, one of her hands moving to run her fingers through his hair. Thankfully, Iori remained unharmed. Miyako’s throat bobbed, tears pooling in her eyes. Her lips trembled, the split along her lower lip red and swollen. “I…he…he’s getting impatient… If…If we don’t do something soon…then…we may not be able to…” Her eyes jumped back up to Daisuke, his own fear reflected in her wide and terrified eyes. Daisuke looked down, his shoulders slumping.

“I know… If it comes down to it…I’ll be the distraction… You and Iori take priority. So…I’ll do whatever it takes to get you two out of here.” Reaching up, he traced his thumb over a nasty cut that sliced down his cheek. “…whatever it takes…”

“But Daisuke-” Daisuke almost smiled at her protest, his lips twitching. Looking back up at her, he shrugged, exhaustion evident in the dark bags under his eyes.

“There’s not much left that they can take from me, Miyako… If that’s what it takes to get you two out of here, I’ll do it… Besides…There’s still one of us left here, right? Someone’s gotta be here for him.” Miyako’s mouth opened and then clicked shut, drawing back against the wall she was using as support.

“Daisuke…we don’t even know if he’s…”

“He’s alive. He’s in there somewhere. I know he is.” Daisuke’s voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. “Someone’s just gotta help him break out. And…I think we all know that I have to be the one to do that.” Tears glimmered in the scanty lighting of the room, finally spilling down Miyako’s bruised cheeks. A wooden smile ghosted across his face, a feeble attempt at reassurance. “Hey, it’ll be alright, Miyako. I promise.” Slowly, he stood, jaw clenching at the raw ache that throbbed through his entire body. His footsteps scrape against the damp stone as he limped towards her, lowering himself next to her when close enough. His arm remained pressed along his stomach, his hand fisted in his shirt. “Everything will be fine, Miyako. I promise.”

Miyako huddled towards him, loud, gasping sobs muffled into his shoulder. He lifted one of his hands to rest on her head, combing gently through the matted strands of lavender hair. He leaned his head against hers, his eyes closing. Murmured reassurances continually slip from his lips.

He would save him. He promised Ken as much. But…

 Hot blood smeared against his forearm, oozing slowly from the cut carving across his abdomen.

He wasn’t sure how much time he had left.

The cracked goggles lay abandoned where he had sat, the reflected light dancing mockingly at him, promising a rescue that would never come. But still he would fight, in defiance of those who had given him this strength to fight in the first place. And he would show them that he doesn’t need them anymore.

He’ll show Taichi what it means to be a leader.


End file.
